1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a third axis input device for a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the conventional third axis input devices for a computer mouse are of various kinds of structure, they apply the same working principle of the first and second axes and are operated either by the thumb or forefinger. However, the conventional third axis input devices are complicated in structre and easily damaged thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a third axis input device for a computer mouse which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.